Your world is my world
by Shaeric Draconis
Summary: AU Yaoi Shounenai Parallel Universes Dia'Squall watches another world parallel to his own and falls in love with a petite blond named Zell. His blood brother Dia'Zell decides to swap places with Zell because he wants his blood brother to be happy. Pro
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, Squaresoft does.  This story is from my head and in no way would Squaresoft even think of a doing this to their characters.

**Warning**: Eventual - bad language, violence, blood, shounen-ai/Yaoi

**Rating**: R

**Eventual Pairings**: Squall x Dia'Zell, Dia'Squall x Zell, ?? x ??, ?? x ?? (?? Means don't know)

**Genre:** AU – Parallel Universes – TWT – Angst – Fantasy – Romance - Action – blah, blah, blah!

**Author**:  Shaeric Draconis

**Authors Note**: I am testing the waters with this story to see how it goes. If it flops I will drop it and leave it for my group.

**Dedicated to all the Squall x Zell pairing lovers out there.******

************************************************************************

**Prologue – (Balamb AW250) Parallel Universes**

A slender male stood gazing into the pool of crystal clear water, images moving around, his stormy grey eyes trained on one lone figure in particular.

Why did he feel this way? His gloved hand grabbed the end of his hazelnut braid that fell over his shoulder resting against his chest, a habit that most of them had here in the world of Balamb AW250.

He stiffened as he heard the sound of footsteps then relaxed knowing it was his friend coming towards him. Smirking, he knew that Dia'Zell understood him and he was just as fascinated with this male as he was. Well he should be because—

"Dia'Squall, we are needed.  Mistress Lia'Selphie has news."

Walking towards his friend, Dia'Zell shook his head saying softly, "you are watching him again aren't you?"

Dia'Squall only nodded, his friend never made fun of him, they were blood brothers in this world.  But in the other world, he shook his head sadly.

"How he is coping after his breakdown?"

Dia'Squall's heart beat hard against his chest wishing with all his heart that he was in the other world, or better yet that the male was here in his world but…

"According to their time it has been eight months since his so called friends sent him to Centra to recover from his mother's death.  He just feels betrayed because they sent him away…I know what that is like, you and I both do Dia'Zell."

Sadly Dia'Zell knew what he meant; they have both suffered the betrayal of a friend, a close dear friend who now resides with their enemy.  "Have any of them visited him yet?"

"No, and it is this that is hurting him the most. They have sent him letters, mostly Quistis. I just wish we could do something?"

Grabbing his own blond braid, Dia'Zell's mind began ticking over and Dia'Squall smirked loving his friend when he was like this. It usually meant that he was up to something. Usually not good, his friend was a force to be reckoned with when the wrong buttons were pushed.

"It seems to me Dia'Squall that his friends need to be taught a valuable lesson about true friendship," mischief glinting in his cerulean depths that were normally hard and serious, "what do you think?"

Staring openly at his blonde friend who tried to look innocent he smiled to himself. Yes he was attracted to Dia'Zell and knew that it was mutual but somehow it felt wrong to them and besides they were much happier being friends, blood brothers and it was this that had stopped them from acting on that strong attraction.

"I think they do, except Quistis, she seems genuinely concerned for him, and the only reason she has not visited him is because she is the headmistress there."

Dia'Zell nodded, "understood. I have an idea and you may not like it but then again you might," a grin breaking out on his face, a rare grin that only Dia'Squall got to see, "we have to report to the Mistress first, I will tell you what I am thinking of doing tonight after the meeting."

"Alright, tonight then."

"Tonight!"

***************

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes and you know this," a smirk appearing on Dia'Zell's face.

"But it's insane! You're insane!" Stormy eyes flashing with worry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm that too, come on tell me something I don't know." He chuckled surprised that his friend was knocking back the chance.

Dia'Squall looked at his friend shaking his head, "you can't do this, it is too dangerous and not to mention," He scanned the area making sure no one was around, the next word he whispered, "forbidden."

Dia'Zell shrugged, "forbidden my ass, what the hell would they know. Have they ever tried it?" he looked at his friend who frowned, "no. There is a first time for everything and I'm going to do it."

Biting his bottom lip Dia'Squall couldn't help feeling elation and excitement at the thought of Zell being here in his world, even though it was insane! And he was worried about his blood brother…and the consequences of his crazy idea!

"What if someone finds out?"

"Then I am in trouble, it won't be the first time you know."

"Shit Dia'Zell stop being so damn calm about it, it's making me fucking nervous." Unconsciously he caressed his braid walking back and forth in his dorm room.

"Maybe you should be more like Squall the 'Ice King' in the other world; he doesn't let his emotions get in the way." He chuckled at this knowing how his friend would react.

Stopping abruptly Dia'Squall glared at his friend, a sneer marring his beautiful face, "in that world I'm an arsehole!"

Dia'Zell couldn't help himself as he laughed then sobered up, he could see Dia'Squall was really upset. Coughing he straightened himself saying softly his face serious, "he is not an arsehole, he just has trouble showing his emotions and Rinoa of that world has tried to help him."

"I know. If only she knew she was wasting her time because he is only interested in his own gender. He hasn't got the balls to admit it to anyone let alone himself!"

Dia'Zell had no idea why he was sticking up for the other Squall but he found himself doing so. "He is the commander in that world," he held his hands up before Dia'Squall said anything; "I know I know you are the commander here as well, but in their world it's different. Not everybody is receptive to the male/male bonding and he is a male of high ranking."

Sighing Dia'Squall nodded, "I know, look how they treated Zell when he told them that he was bisexual. You would think he had some kind of contagious incurable disease when everybody found out. His friends were more tolerant I guess, especially the females." He smiled at this.

"Yeah, they stood by him." He admired them in that world and in this world except…he shook his head, still finding it hard to believe that she had betrayed them all.

Frowning Dia'Squall appraised his friend, his gaze looking Dia'Zell up and down, "how are you going to explain the way you look? Your tattoo has red and yellow edging around the black ink tattoo, plus your hair is much longer, you dress differently, your personality is even different…how do you think you will get away with it?"

"I will now stop worrying. I'm not going to change the way I look and feel, besides they haven't seen him for eight months, a lot can happen in that time." Dia'Zell had made his mind up, now he had to convince their sorcerer friend Lior'Irvine to get him to the other world and then convince Zell to come to this world.

He knew the ramifications of having two Zell's in the same world, bloody dangerous and it defied all the laws known under the Universes. He was not completely insane. Close but not completely.

"Alright smartass how are you going to convince Zell?" Dia'Squall sneered, but felt warmth flood him as he mentioned his name. He wanted to hold Zell close and protect him from the world, in this case the universe. "Not to mention the problems with our own world, with his short hair and…God, you are going to give me an ulcer with this one you know that don't you!" annoyance clearly showing in the stormy depths as he tugged roughly at the end of his braid.

"Most probably but you know that with a quick nip of Curaga you are cured. Now stop trying to change my mind. What we have to do now is work on Lior'Irvine, he might help us then again he might not," a long finger tapping at his chin as he thought deeply.

Dia'Squall rolled his eyes, his face going hard as he went into his commander mode, "you know as commander I can forbid you from doing this?"

Eyes closed Dia'Zell nodded, "yes I know and I would obey your command." This was the truth and they both knew it.

Now Dia'Zell had to convince his blood brother and he just knew how. "Tell me this then, would you like to see Zell of that world suffer anymore, I know we shouldn't interfere but enough is enough. He is my parallel and I want to help him even if it means me getting trapped there, it is something I want to do."

Sitting beside his friend, Dia'Squall smiled sadly, "no I-I want him here with me but, I would miss you and the thought of you getting trapped there scares the hell out of me."

"I know dear friend, just look at it this way, you will have Zell here where you can you know--" he chuckled when Dia'Squall's face went bright red.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then make him like you," Dia'Zell hesitated staring down at his black leather boots, "I do." 

Dia'Squall smirked understanding what Dia'Zell was really saying. "Yes I know…and I like you too."

Smiling Dia'Zell stood up, "good then no problem," the awkward moment now over, "I just have to convince Lior'Irvine then Zell himself. With the way he is feeling I don't think it would be too hard."

Grabbing Dia'Zell's arm, Dia'Squall looked serious. "Just don't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

"You know I won't. Now come on, I need you to help me convince Lior'Irvine. I just hope his lover isn't there, I don't want the sorcerer to be distracted."

Dia'Squall laughed; yes Dia'Seifer was indeed a distraction to Lior'Irvine. 

He gave his friend a sidelong glance and bit his bottom lip as they made there way towards the crystal tower. He was going to miss him; anyway he will be back… 

************************************************************

**(Balamb) Centra - Edea's House** – One month later

Zell carefully refolded the letter from Squall, trying to hide his disappointment. It was the usual non-personal letter that the commander always sent and it hurt Zell so much. He couldn't understand this feeling and knew it was futile to try too. Putting the letter with the rest from his friends he closed the drawer wishing that he could go home.

Sorceress Edea and Cid gave him the run of this place while they were away visiting Laguna at Esthar. He was beginning to feel that no one wanted to be around the little faggot. He cringed at this name but it was what they called him back at the Garden.

He beat the crap out of the last guy who called him that and then his mother died. He had a nervous breakdown and Quistis decided he needed an extended vacation.

Sighing he stretched his body and headed for the shower. Before reading his mail he went to the Lenown Plains forest for training, he liked to keep himself in good condition just in case they needed him back at Balamb for a mission.

He grimaced at this knowing that was a load of shit. They had turned there backs on him, left him here to wallow in his own self pity. Not one of them even thought of visiting him, there pathetic letters and excuses saying they were too busy with all the crap happening around them. 

Slamming the dial hard so the shower would be hot, he quickly undressed and stood under the steaming water, tears streaming down his face. He sobbed as he couldn't hold them back anymore.  For too long he has held them back, well not anymore. There was no one around to care anyway.

Sliding down to the floor his knees close to his chest, he cried harder wishing his life was over. He felt darkness deep within him and at times he had thoughts of killing himself…slitting his wrists, anything to end this feeling of misery. 

What he would give to leave this world.

Zell shivered as the water suddenly became cold, shaking him out of the darkness that almost consumed him. Reality hitting him once again, making him stand up and get out of the shower.

He quickly dried himself putting on a pair of old blue jeans and a black jumper. He watched himself in the mirror a sneer on his face, "what the hell are ya looking at?"

Then his image began to quiver like rippling water and he stepped back, his sky blue eyes bulging his mouth dropping open, "what the fuck?!"

Still rippling another image appeared, and slowly began to focus until it was clearer making Zell gasp, "you're me!"

Dia'Zell couldn't believe it had worked, and smirked at the other Zell. "Well…yes and no."

"B-but…this is impossible." Closing his eyes Zell took a deep breath, I have finally lost it. Hallucination in a big way!

He opened his eyes again to take in every detail of the other Zell. He was wearing clothes that he would never wear, black leather pants and a black top made out of some kind of shiny material he couldn't name with a turtle neck, it looked like shiny silk. This Zell's clothes clung to every line of the other petite blondes well formed body making him look…and Zell never thought he would say this about himself but dammit…sexy, actually hot and sexy. Words he would never put together with his name.

The blond braid and the tattoo were even different.  He could only stare in awe saying the first thing he could think of, "who the fuck are ya?"

The image bowed and smirked, "Dia'Zell at your service."

"Am…am I dreaming."

"No. Look I don't have much time and you have a very quick decision to make so listen to me carefully and don't interrupt me."

Zell nodded his full attention on Dia'Zell.

Trying to think how he could ask Zell to come to his world, Dia'Zell was racking his brain and felt someone speaking in his mind. //You have to be quick, time is running out.// Rolling his eyes Dia'Zell ignored the words and kept his attention on Zell.

"How would you like to leave this world and come to another world where things are a little different?" Alright so things were a lot different here but he didn't want to scare the little blond.

"I don't know, I ha-have friends here who need me." A little lie he knew but he was finding it hard to believe this whole situation and was waiting for someone to come out saying he needed to be put away for life.

"I see…so you are happy here then?" Dia'Zell made sure he showed no emotion, this decision had to be Zell's own.

Zell gasped his head falling forward his chin resting on his chest as he fought to fight back the tears. Swallowing hard he shook his head, whispering softly, "no, I'm not happy here."

Dia'Zell had to stop himself from jumping through the mirror to grab his other self and hug him close, but with iron force he managed to stay where he was.

Zell looked up, "my friends will worry if I suddenly disappear and I couldn't do that ta them."

Grinning broadly Dia'Zell shrugged his shoulders, "well…this is where I come in."

"What do ya mean?"

"Simple, I will take your place and you will take mine." Dia'Zell knew it wasn't that simple but he was going to wing it and besides he wanted his blood brother to be happy. Dia'Squall wanted Zell and he deserved happiness after all the shit that has happened in his life.

Dia'Zell was going to sacrifice himself so two people could be happy, he had not told Dia'Squall the consequences of what he was about to do. Lior'Irvine had warned him what could happen but he still signed the parchment with his blood.

"Why? And how will I fit into your world?"

"Because I want to and I want to have some fun, show them a thing or two. As for fitting into my world, Dia'Squall will help you."

"Dia'Squall?"

"Squall's parallel self…" Dia'Zell chuckled, "don't worry he is nothing like your one. Trust me." He smirked at this waiting patiently.

Zell bit his bottom lip, wanting very much to leave this world and if Dia'Zell (his parallel self) was this confident sexy male in that world, he could only imagine what the Dia'Squall would be like and he realised he was curious enough to find out. The Squall here only saw him as a fighting comrade, nothing more.

"Al-alright I wish ta go ta your world."

Sighing with relief Dia'Zell smiled. "Alright, all we have to do is touch hands and say the words '_your world is my world'."_

Zell nodded and walked towards the mirror still not believing that he was going to do this.

"Wait!" Dia'Zell realised he had not told him of the dangers yet.

"What?"

"There is a slim possibility that you might not get back to your own world. Though the chances of you getting back are far better than mine, but I am willing to take the risk."

Smiling Zell only shook his head, "I have faith that you will find a way for me ta get back here."

God Zell you are too trusting sometimes, but I swear by all the Gods, if you want to come back, I will find a way no matter what the sacrifice. "I will try not to let you down."

Lifting his hand Dia'Zell watched as Zell lifted his hand, a shot of lightning rushing through him as there fingers touched, there palms now pressed against one another. "Are you sure you want to do this Zell?"

With a sad smile Zell nodded, "never been surer of anything than I am now."

Dia'Zell nodded solemnly. "Alright, we have to say the words together for it to work."

Staring into each others eyes they both smiled saying the words that would change everything.

"Your world is my world!"

Dia'Zell wasn't sure what he was expecting but he expected more then what had happened. He blinked and he was now in the other world staring at the mirror where his other self now stood.

They both started to laugh not believing it had worked. Dia'Zell smirked, "tell Dia'Squall that I will miss him and tell him to stop worrying about me."

Zell nodded, "thank you for doing this for me Dia'Zell. I think you are going ta shock my friends…every one of them."

Arching a blond eyebrow Dia'Zell smiled, "I plan on shocking them, they will take notice of you Zell, I promise. They will never forget your name or take you for granted ever again." He laid his right palm against his chest and bowed, "Dia'Promise!"

"Thank you." 

The mirror quivered once again, Zell standing there watching Dia'Zell calmly, he felt different already and was looking forward to the new world, and meeting the male named Dia'Squall.

His eyes widened as he remembered he still had Ifrit and Quezacotl junctioned but it was too late. He just hoped that his other self also carried his own GF's or there were going to be a lot of questions asked.

The last image he saw was of his other self smirking as he rubbed his hands together with mischief in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, Squaresoft does.  This story is fictional and from my head and in no way would Squaresoft even think of a doing this to their characters.

**Warning**: Eventual bad language, violence, blood, Yaoi, shounen-ai, Lemon, male/male sex in later chapters

**Rating**: R

**Eventual Pairings**: Squall x Dia'Zell, Dia'Squall x Zell, Dia'Seifer x Lior'Irvine, ?? x ??, ?? x ??

**Genre:** AU – Parallel Universes – TWT – Angst – Fantasy – Romance - Action – blah, blah, blah!

**Author**:  Shaeric Draconis

**Dedicated to all the Squall x Zell pairing lovers out there.******

************************************************************************

**Dia'Zell – Balamb**

Breathing in deeply, Dia'Zell was in awe, his cerulean eyes taking in the never ending ocean that surrounded Sorceress Edea's ship. The White SeeD crew relaxed around him keeping there distance.

He couldn't get over how peaceful this world was compared to his, the golden sun beaming hotly above him, the blue/green sea contrasting perfectly with the clear blue sky.

A slight breeze lifted the escaped hair from his French plait, making it caress his face with tantalising strokes. His biggest wish…that Dia'Squall was here with him to enjoy the beauty of this world.

How they have forgotten what their world used to be. The sadness hit him but he shrugged it away taking another deep breath. He just hoped that Zell was alright and that Dia'Squall wouldn't make an ass of himself by being nervous. He may be the commander but when it came to Zell his brain went on holiday.

Dia'Zell smirked at this remembering the first time he realised that Dia'Squall had a crush on his parallel self…Zell.

_//Flashback//_

_"Hey Dia'Squall what are you looking at?"_

_Dia'Zell's left eyebrow rose when he saw his friend blush, his mouth opening and closing like a fish trapped in a glass bowl. He chuckled at his flustered friend making his way to the crystal pool that revealed the different worlds. The worlds where they could see their other parallel selves, Dia'Zell shuddered as he remembered one world where he was a female married to Seifer. _

_He never looked at that world ever again._

_Finally reaching the pool he stood next to his blood brother and frowned as he saw himself, only this time his hair was spiked and he wore clothes he would never wear. He turned to look at Dia'Squall who was trying to act nonchalant._

_Dia'Zell chuckled, "so you fancy him do you?" and was shocked with the answer._

_"Yes."_

_Now it was his turn to open and close his mouth, noticing the way Dia'Squall looked at the blond in the pool with fondness. "How long?" What else could he ask?_

_"Four months."_

_"What?!"__ Okay Dia'Zell you are overreacting but…four months. "Why?"_

_"Why didn't I tell you…because I…I don't know." Dia'Squall blushed again, his hand waving above the crystal water as the image of Zell became clearer, bigger. "He brings out the protective instinct in me for some strange reason. He is strong and a great warrior but his emotions are so chaotic and he feels things so deeply and keeps them buried inside."_

_Frowning Dia'Zell put his left hand on his blood brothers right shoulder, "you *have* been watching him for a while, but you know that we cannot interfere."_

_Dia'Squall nodded his head, "I know but you watch him and tell me what you think." Stormy grey eyes looked towards Dia'Zell pleading, what? He wasn't sure, "It's the first time I have ever felt this way. Not even Quistis made me feel the way he makes me feel, and he is in another world."_

_"Shit commander you have got it bad."_

_Dia'Squall nodded, "yeah…but if you tell anybody I will put you on night duties with Dia'Rinoa." _

_"Hey! That's blackmail!"_

_Chuckling Dia'Squall winked at his friend, "damn straight it's blackmail."_

_//End of Flashback//_

Smiling to himself, Dia'Zell felt the breeze pick up, the scenery moving faster. How he would love to feel the wind in his hair and he looked around to see who was there. Shrugging not really caring he pulled his braid over his shoulder and undid the golden clip, unravelling his hair with quick deft fingers, the wind doing the rest as he felt it brush through his long hair making him shiver at the erotic sensation. He marvelled at such a simple thing as the wind being so…tantalising.

He began to think about what loomed ahead, Zell's comrades, friends and how he was going to act around them. There were some things that Zell did that Dia'Zell just didn't do and he had to try and figure away around them. He will just have to wing them when they came along.

It was bad enough when he had to contact Sorceress Edea on the Vid-phone. Hell, her face said it all when she saw him. Disbelief.

He knew it was going to be hard to convince her and he was only glad that they weren't face to face in person. He had to call her because he had no idea how to contact the leader of White SeeD to collect him from Matron's house.

This made her suspicious straight away and he cursed beneath his breath at that time but for some reason she suddenly smiled and gave him the codes. Her words playing in his mind, "I like the new you Zell, maybe it's what your friends need."

Did she know?

***

"Yes Matron I will get Zell immediately."

"Thank you Shinzo."

Turning from the vid-radio/phone Shinzo made his way to the door and opened it, his eyes scanning the deck for Zell. 

Finally seeing him the White SeeD leader could only look with awe. He was surprised at the change that the young SeeD warrior had drastically gone through since the last time he saw him.

Zell Dincht was different from nine months ago. His face was the same…sort of, and his spiky hair was no where in sight; instead the blond hair that was in a plait not so long ago was now blowing freely like long golden silk in the wind around the beautiful face of its owner and he was reminded of an old legend that came to mind, the legend of Apollo the Sun God…

Shinzo gulped his eyes taking in the infamous tattoo which was now outlined with red and yellow auras, so different from the last time he saw it and if this wasn't different it was the clothes that Zell was now wearing. Not the baggy shorts, t-shirt and jacket, no instead he wore black leather clothes that hugged every line and perfect tones of his wiry body.

His attitude was different too, not so fiery, angry and naive not that there was anything wrong with that but now Zell seemed…more calm, more collected with a touch of steel…and a hint of sensual mischief in the mix…it was…different.

Now Shinzo was not a man who admired the beauty of other men, no he was the stoic leader of White SeeD, he was straight, hetero, preferred females but—

He swallowed again trying to remain stoic like he normally was…but…Zell was fucking hot!

His breath shuddered with painful release at his thoughts but he knew there was no denying the fact. Everyone was watching Zell's every move and the golden God, because you couldn't call him anything less, seemed unaware of the attention that was directed in his direction.

"Balamb in sight Commander!"

Thankful that his attention could be diverted from the golden haired beauty for a moment, he nodded his head once, his hands and attitude letting the crew know what they had to do.  He was only glad that they knew him so well as he has been likened to the SeeD commander of Balamb Garden, Squall…a man of few words but his body language spoke volumes.

Taking a deep breath he made his way towards Zell stopping beside him. His breath hitched as Zell faced him, his eyes so blue against the golden skin that Shinzo knew would be like soft silk to the touch. But he dared not be forward, valuing his life too much. Zell was one of the famous six that had defeated Sorceress Ultimecia after all.

"Excuse me Zell, as you have heard we are nearing the dock of Balamb." He could have kicked himself as his voice sounded husky, he was only glad that his right hand man was too busy other wise he would never live this down.

Dia'Zell nodded.

"Matron would like to speak to you before you disembark."

"Thank you Shinzo." Dia'Zell watched as the leader with shiny dark hair and stiff back as he walked towards the main cabin and followed him, his hands nimbly braiding his hair once again.

Reaching the hi-tech vid-radio/phone he straightened his shoulders as he stared into the eyes of Sorceress Edea. "Matron."

"Zell, I have told Quistis of your arrival to prepare her for your homecoming. I know you will spend some time at your hometown first so she will be expecting you tomorrow at 0900 hours."

"Thank you Matron."

She smiled her eyes softening. "Cid wants a word with you Zell."

"Thank you." He smirked as the dizzy old headmaster appeared.

"Ah Zell, it is good to see you are looking so well. You look a lot better too."

"I feel great sir."

"Good, good, what I have to say next is official Zell. I'm afraid you are still on probation for the assault on Aiden."

Shit! I forgot about that.

"Quistis has organised someone to monitor your movements for the next six months."

"Six months! Why?"

Cid shook his head, "those are the orders of Quistis, see her if you have a problem. She is the head-mistress now."

Dia'Zell wasn't happy about being monitored but wasn't about to argue with the ex-headmaster not realising his eyes hardening. "I will see her then."

Cid watched Zell with curiosity, for a brief moment he saw steel hardness in the blue of Zell's eyes, then it quickly disappeared when Zell realised he was watching him. "Are you sure you are ready to return back to the Garden Zell?"

Damn! He isn't as dizzy as he looks and he had to stop himself from frowning. "I am ready and quite capable sir," a hard edge clinging to his words.

Raising an eyebrow, Cid's eyes scanned every inch of Zell's face, his intense stare making Dia'Zell clench his fists together tightly.

"Alright Zell. I will sign of now."

"Sir!"  Dia'Zell gave the customary SeeD salute then flicked of the vid-phone sighing with relief. Thank god that's all over.

"Ready to leave Zell?"

Dia'Zell nodded heading towards two back packs, one containing personal objects and his clothes, the other containing Zell's clothes and a few odds and ends he might need plus the letters his friends had sent to Zell. He still couldn't get over how impersonal the letters were, if Dia'Squall had sent him a letter like that he would have kicked his arse…but then Zell was not like him at all.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Shinzo turned around, "did you say something?"

"No just thinking out loud." Dia'Zell wasn't one for lying in fact he was known to be quite blunt, especially if he was pissed with someone.

Shinzo could only nod, still in awe of Zell and the change.

Walking on deck, Dia'Zell's mouth twitched slightly, his eyes taking in the serene picture of Balamb…So different from…Home…

Turning to the commander he saluted, "Thank you for bringing me home."

"At ease captain, you know how to contact us if you need anything further."

"Yes and thanks again."

Without further ado Dia'Zell nimbly jumped from the ship to the pier with catlike grace and ease, his face masking any emotion he was feeling. He was not one for looking back and kept walking. His destination was Zell's home and he wasn't in the mood to bump into anyone, especially not his friends. 

He was tired and needed to settle in then settle his mind. He was going to have a chat with Quistis about his six month monitoring that he didn't need. The last thing he wanted was someone right up his arse. "Yes, I am not ashamed of what I am and the sooner you all learn this the damn better." Smirking he chuckled at the glances that he was getting from the people of Balamb.

They were too stunned to speak to him, shocked at the way he was dressed. The boy next door Zell always wore his baggy long shorts, t-shirt and jacket with sandshoes. It was scandalous what he was wearing now, tight black leather pants and top with black leather boots and…and his hair was long …his mother would turn in her grave if she were to see him like this. The women gossiped amongst themselves glaring at him.

Dia'Zell only smirked knowing full well what was going through Zell's neighbours mind. Nice boy Zell will not be here for awhile and he waved to them walking towards Zell's house with casualness, his hips swaying seductively, this he did out of pure devilment, letting everyone know that he was in control of his life…nobody else. 

Finally reaching the door he bent over knowing full well that the stretched leather would mould to the curves of his well-toned ass. He smiled to himself when he heard a chorus of shocked gasps and wiggled just for good measure.

His hand searched under the mat until he felt the coldness of the key to the door making a mental note; _never leave the key under the mat while staying here in this world. _Zell had enemies who had a problem with his sexual preference. 

The first rule, protect number one…himself!

***************

**Zell – Balamb AW250**

Blinking, Zell could only stare at the grey wall that used to be the mirror, the reality of where he was now finally hitting him. 

Swallowing hard he blinked again turning, almost afraid of what he might find. 

Frowning, his cerulean orbs looked curiously at his surroundings. He was inside a cave, a beautiful violet glittering cave that was brightly lit by a strange glass orb with a suspended golden flickering light inside of it.

His mouth dropped open. How the hell...?! No, no better yet, where the bloody hell…?!

His thoughts were cut short as he heard footsteps coming towards him.  Quickly he looked around and moved towards a strange rock formation. He was going to hide there until he could get his bearings.

When he reached the unusual rocks, his head began to swim. _Shit! What is wrong with me?_ He staggered and clung to the rocks not sure what was happening to his body as it suddenly felt strange.

"It is the shift from your world to ours."

Startled Zell turned abruptly to stare into the violet blue gaze of--"Irvine?!" What happened to his hair?

This Irvine had short hair more like Seifer's hair back in his own world, his face was stern as his violet blue eyes raked up his body then down again. "You will feel much better after drinking this." 

Zell couldn't get over the monotone of Lior'Irvine's voice; he was so lively back at home, lively and mischievous. This was going to take some getting used to. Taking a deep breath he walked towards Lior'Irvine slowly lifting his right hand and his eyes blinked as the golden goblet suddenly appeared in his hand. He gulped and tried to stop his hand from shaking, the golden liquid spilling onto his fingers.

Dia'Zell had said this world was a little different from his world. How different, Zell was almost afraid to imagine as he slowly drank the golden liquid, the taste…he frowned, yes it was lemony sweet but some other taste he could not quite put a finger on it. Sweet and yet slightly coppery…

Lior'Irvine smirked, "Ruby dragon has an unusual taste but there heart is a great for revitalising the blood stream."

Coughing and spluttering, Zell looked at Lior'Irvine to determine if he was joking…and realised he wasn't, nausea suddenly hitting his system. 

Alright so this Irvine has a dry sense of humour…very dry.

A warm deep voice broke into his thoughts, "you will feel a lot better by drinking the rest."

Zell's eyes widened as Dia'Seifer walked in and stood by Lior'Irvine. His mouth dropped open when Dia'Seifer wrapped his arm around Lior'Irvine's slender waist and pulled him close for an open mouthed kiss.

Blushing Zell turned away from them absently drinking from the goblet, the taste far from his mind as he tried to push the image of Dia'Seifer and Lior'Irvine kissing.

Lior'Irvine moaned pushing the tall blonde away, "Dia'Seifer please not in front of people."

Chuckling Dia'Seifer pouted then winked towards Zell, "It got him to drink that god awful concoction didn't it?"

Lior'Irvine nodded stiffly, "I will let you off this once."

Dia'Seifer raised an eyebrow, "come on baby you know you like it, don't freeze me out."

Frowning Lior'Irvine glared at him, "Dia'Seifer there is a time and place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place for that matter."

Raising both his hands Dia'Seifer stepped back, "fine," hurt shining out of his green eyes as he walked backwards.

"Dia'Seifer?"

"You're right and I'm sorry…it won't happen again," shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Dia'Seifer Don't…you don't have to apologise, you know how hard it is for me to show my feelings in front of others, it should only be done in privacy."

"Whatever Lior'Irvine." Turning from his stick-up-his-ass lover, Dia'Seifer turned and smiled at Zell, though his smile never reached his eyes. "The commander said to take you to him. Are you feeling better?"

Zell didn't know what to say, Dia'Seifer had long hair in a plait just like Dia'Zell, and he was acting like a sulky lover who was nice…and he was GAY! Zell's face was getting hotter by the minute that words were impossible so he did the next best thing…he just nodded.

Chuckling Dia'Seifer ignored his lover and made to move towards the opening in the cave when a slender hand reached out to touch his shoulder, violet blue eyes pleading with him to understand.

Frowning Dia'Seifer scanned his stoic lovers face knowing he could never stay angry at him for too long, it wasn't his lovers fault. Being a sorcerer had a lot of responsibilities and the way things were going outside of there homeland, Lior'Irvine had to be strong, his emotions kept in check.

Lifting his own hand he squeezed his lovers gently, his green eyes a window to his soul, his emotions of tenderness and love shining from the emerald depths. "I will see you later my Angel of spring." He lifted Lior'Irvine's hand and kissed the tip of each finger softly, letting his hand go and beckoning with his head towards Zell to follow him.

Zell felt warmth inside of him at Dia'Seifer's display of affection. He knew for a fact that Seifer back in his world would never display such an emotion of tenderness in public in fact he was downright cocky, bloody arrogant and a bastard…still…Zell liked Seifer, he knew where he stood with the guy even if he did call him chicken.

It was Squall he had problems with. He shook himself, they were comrades yet Squall kept his distance, not just from him but all of them. Even poor Rinoa had problems with him. Squall opened up to her, even if it was slowly, but then he went back to the way he was before, only more so and no one knew why.

To make things worse, others had this mistaken belief that Zell was in love with Squall. What he felt for the commander wasn't love, no it was respect for the stoic leader and he had thought they were friends but Squall shoved that friendship back in his face and something inside of him closed off.

Then Zell told them he was bisexual, not able to lie to himself or them anymore. That is when the name calling began, not by his friends but others at Garden. He smiled as he remembered Selphie, Quistis, Fujin and Rinoa standing up for him and became a protective force around him. As for Squall, Seifer, Irvine and Raijin they were uncomfortable around him at first but soon got over it but they were never the same towards him…not like before…

He gasped suddenly as he stopped abruptly outside of the cave, shock written all over his face. The cave, it was in the same position the Fire Cavern back at home was but this can't be Balamb it was so dark and miserable. His hand covered his mouth his eyes searching Dia'Seifer's face for answers.

"Yes Zell this is Balamb AW250. We are at war with other nations, namely the Trabian's and the Shumian's."

"But they are peaceful loving people and Trabia Garden are our friends and the Shumi's keep to themselves," Zell's eyes taking in everything, the force field that not only protected Garden but the whole island of Balamb.

"Dia'Zell, and I will have to call you this from now on, Dia'Squall doesn't want anyone else to know that you are from another world." Dia'Seifer smiled as Zell nodded.

"Things are different here Dia'Zell. Trabia and Shumi have united with the help of a dark sorcerer named Lior'Raijin--"

"But Raijin is your side kick and he is a follower not a leader…" 

"Dia'Zell, I think it is best that you talk to Dia'Squall, he will explain everything to you, and he is anxious to see you." Dia'Seifer turned from the petite blond with a smirk on his face, oh_ yes Dia'Squall is very anxious to see you_ and started to walk towards Garden.

***

**Dia'Squall's Quarters**

Pacing back and forward, his hazelnut braid over his right shoulder was now gripped tightly in his fist; Dia'Squall had to admit he was nervous. Alright so that was the understatement of the year, he was fucking nervous.

Groaning out loud he stopped abruptly and walked towards his mirror once again, this being the tenth time he checked to see if everything was in place, his tight black leather pants hugging his lithe body perfectly. He turned around to check his back and his ass, smiling as he saw the way his pants seemed to fit over the globes of his ass like second skin, his leather turtle-neck top outlining his broad shoulders, muscled chest and arms, his boots of black leather with unusual buckles on the sides. Said buckles were small throwing weapons, there edges dipped in some kind of poison that he was now immune to.

His gaze moved to his face, his stormy blue/grey eyes sparkling with anticipation, his heart beating at a terrific pace. God! Here he was the commander acting like a teenage girl of thirteen.

He was afraid of nothing. He could face his darkest enemy and have no hesitation in killing them or challenge against them with dark determination; he was stern and as a commander he would order his men to kill beside him, inspire them to protect their homeland and the other nations that were there allies. And here he was...scared shitless about meeting a petite, spiky haired blond called Zell. Alright so he wasn't just anybody, no Zell was the soul that cried out to him and his own soul had answered in return. 

The loneliness he could see in the younger boy was heart wrenching, especially when Zell was alone crying while his friends were none the wiser. Zell was so fiery and strong in front of his friends but when he was alone he became depressed and it wasn't any wonder when he faced what he was, that there were those around him who punished him for being honest with himself.

And that led to Zell's first lover…Nida. Dia'Squall frowned as he felt that pain in his chest, the one that told him he was jealous of someone that Zell only went with out of curiosity. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door and Dia'Squall took a deep breath, "come in." He winced as his voice croaked. He was only glad that the real Dia'Zell wasn't here, he would be smacking him on the back of his head telling him to pull  himself together…he missed his friend.

Dia'Seifer walked in and bowed his head slightly, "he is safe and has had the elixir Dragon's heart commander."

Dia'Squall could only nod his eyes taking in the smaller form behind the taller blond Dia'Seifer and smiled. He couldn't help himself, the person he has been having dreams about was finally here and all he could do was smile.

***

Zell blushed at the intense stare Dia'Squall was giving him and wished the floor could swallow him up. It felt strange because the face was Squall's back home but that was it. There was no scar and this Dia'Squall had a long hazelnut braid resting on his chest that looked like warm silk.

But his grey blue eyes…they sparkled with life and held a warmth in them that seemed so strange to Zell on this face yet so right. He frowned at this thought and had to stop himself from flinching when this beautiful male wrapped in leather started to move towards him.

Swallowing hard Zell looked up at the commander and felt his heart beating wildly. What is wrong with me, this is Squall isn't it? Well a parallel of Squall anyway and he is only someone I saw as a friend…then why is my heart beating like bloody crazy?

Zell blinked and smiled back even though inside his nerves were shattered as he began to worry…what the hell have I gotten myself into too?!

**TBC**** ?******


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, Squaresoft does. This story is fictional and from my head and in no way would Squaresoft even think of a doing this to their characters and I'm certainly not making any money from this.

**Warning**: Eventual bad language, violence, blood, Yaoi, shounen-ai, a female Nida (get over it)

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Who else? Squall x Dia'Zell, Dia'Squall x Zell, ?? x ??, ?? x ?? (?? = I have no idea…yet!)

**Genre:** AU – Parallel Universes – TWT – Angst – Fantasy – Romance - Action – blah, blah, blah!

**Author**: Shaeric Draconis

**Authors Note**: Thanks to all those who reviewed, sorry it was long in coming but life is life.

**Dedicated to all the Squall x Zell pairing lovers out there.**

****

**Balamb**

Shutting the door behind him and locking it, Dia'Zell clipped the key onto his neck chain, hiding it beneath his black top. Sighing he put his backpack on his left shoulder and began to walk towards the gateway that led to Balamb Garden.

He marvelled at the sweet smell of morning, birds chirping, seeing the sky without the force field. He felt an ache in his heart for his home world. How could they have let there world go to waste so fast? How could they let one person get so powerful that he was slowly destroying their home, families and…friends?

Dia'Zell couldn't grieve for the death of Zell's mother because he himself had lost her in his home world through the wars. She was his real mother in his world and she was a great Doctor, but she always put her patients first, herself second. Stubborn woman…but he had loved her…

He then thought of his blood brother and missed him terribly, "I miss you Dia'Squall and if you can see me now, I hope that you are well and not making a complete ass of yourself with Zell." Smiling to himself Dia'Zell started to walk briskly, no use in prolonging the meeting with Zell's friends. The sooner it was over the better.

Stepping beneath the gateway of Balamb, Dia'Zell smiled a genuine smile as he scanned the lush greenery staring back at him, the trees standing tall and proud, grey mountains with their zenith tipped with snow, stood like fortresses guarding the peaceful world of Balamb, and added to this mixture was the sweet scent of the sea wafting in the air all around him.

Slipping his beloved gloves Dark Messenger onto his hands, Dia'Zell prepared himself for minor battles. His gloves were made of a special black material that could only be obtained from the Guardian Force Diablo's, who gave it to him as a gift for saving his host and friend Dia'Rinoa.

They were black with red scales that were as strong, if not stronger than any metal armour, the black claws protruding from the knuckle part of the gloves were sharp and dangerous that Dia'Zell, usually in battle would lace them with a deadly poison. Instant death for the enemy, but an itch to himself, his immune system having the ability to resist the poison, like most of the warriors under Commander Dia'Squall's special unit.

Shaking his entire body, Dia'Zell began his morning ritual that was more a dance then shadow boxing. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled as he whispered a prayer to Hyne like a mantra, his petite form moving sensuously like a serpent mist unfurling, his slender frame stretching upwards. As soon as he stood on his toes, his arms slowly circled around his body that turned gracefully, and then he was a succession of quick silver movements, every part of his body moving as he worked every muscle. His legs and arms synchronised perfectly as an elegant rhythm began to build in the very air around him and just as fast as he moved he stopped abruptly and began the slow dance of unwinding…until he stopped.

He felt perfect, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, and with a slight bounce in his walk Dia'Zell made his way towards Garden, his cerulean depths taking in everything like a recording.

Smiling and feeling so damn free he started to run as if he didn't have a care in the world, he knew that once he reached Garden things were going to be a little rough but he could handle it. He just had to try and remember to drop the Dia, Lior and Lia honorific before the people's names. That was going to be hard; it has been instilled into his mind since the day he was born.

Light on his feet he slowed his running abruptly stopping to admire the Garden in its pristine glory as it loomed before him. "Beautiful." His face was flushed, wisps of his silky hair falling around his face, coming loose from his French braid.

The closer he moved towards Garden the more his face transformed to one of a warrior, his eyes losing its glitter as hardness set in. He was a hard seasoned warrior, no matter that he was young, he has seen too much and experienced too much for him to be any different.

His world was not for the faint hearted, it was a world where war was second nature, where lives were taken, friends betrayed, loved ones killed and children stop being children at the age of seven.

Seven was when there fate was decided through the headmistress Lia'Selphie and her four advisors. Two groups, magic or weapons, a caress to the forehead was magic, a squeeze of the hand was weaponry. No arguments…it just was…

Obviously he himself was weaponry; the only magic given to them was there life time Guardian Forces, in Dia'Zell's case, Ifrit and Quetzalcoatl. He used many others but Ifrit and Quetzalcoatl were his personally, they bonded with one another at the age of seven and they have refused to work with anyone else but him. Many GFs did this, Dia'Squall life GFs were Shiva and Bahamut.

Stopping just outside of Garden Dia'Zell smirked, "well…time to get this over and done with." He straightened his shiny top, his hands running down his chest, the material lovingly clinging to his well proportioned torso, his nipples hardening at his brief touch. He then slid both his hands down the curve of his ass, the leather moulding to the curvy contours like second skin.

Picking up the backpack he headed through the gate, pulling his braid to his chest…no one touches the braid, unless of course they didn't like living anymore that is.

Walking briskly, Dia'Zell ignored all the stares he was receiving and heard a few girls gasp as they recognised who he was. Ignoring them he carried on until he came to the toll gate where the old man waited.

Pushing his way through, he saw Jenkins double take, mouth gaping. "You alright there Jenki'…Jenks," he remembered in time what Zell called the old geezer; don't want them to get suspicious this early in the game.

"Z-Zell is tha…what the hell…hap…you," Jenks snapped his mouth shut and smiled warmly; "you look great Zell."

Smirking wickedly Dia'Zell winked, "Thanks Jenks, I feel great." And he did; now he had to get pass the hardest test of all…Zell's friends.

With determined strides he waved to the old man and stopped abruptly as he stood in the foyer of Garden. The floor was squeaky clean, you could see your own face in it, and the fountains of clear blue water sparkled and it was breath taking.

The circular Garden was perfect and Dia'Zell was in awe. "Shit it looks so damn different from home." Cold startling blue eyes gazed in wonder at the brightness, his Garden at home was darker, the orb lights they used were dimmer because power was so precious as was water. Where the fountains were, at home they were filled in and used for sparring practice.

Dia'Zell shook his head, no use in wishing home was like this and he looked towards the elevator that would take him to the headmistress office. Flicking his wrist he glanced at the time, 0830 hours. He still had half an hour.

"May as well check out my room," and he silently thanked the God's that no one had touched his room. The only thing he was grateful for where Zell's friends were concerned.

If he remembered correctly it was Squall who made sure that no one moved in or touched anything while Zell was away and Dia'Zell was thankful to the commander for that.

**Headmistress Office – 0855 hours**

Quistis watched the reaction of Squall when she told him the news and from what she could see he was not very happy. Well shit, she was in charge and what she says goes; besides she didn't trust Zell's care to anyone else but to Squall or…Seifer.

She smirked at this; yes Seifer had a soft spot for Zell though he would rather die than admit it. Zell had him pretty much wrapped around his fingers.

When Seifer came back to Garden asking for some kind of probation until he became a true SeeD mercenary, Zell's outspoken personality came through. If he hadn't off Quistis answer was going to be _'no way in hell!'_

There was no love lost between her and Seifer, in fact she couldn't stand him, and barely tolerated him because of the way he used to make her feel.

_Incompetent!_

But, Zell being Zell had different ideas and voiced his opinion without being asked for it. Even Seifer looked at him as if to say _'what the hell are you doin'_, which Zell ignored completely.

**_Flash back:_**

_"We all know Seifer was a dick head but ya know, Ultimecia was a strong sorceress and she is ta blame even though if ya ask me Seifer was too caught up in his dream of being the perfect knight which turned out he was the perfect ass..."_

_Seifer glared at the little blond saying hotly, "no one is asking you chicken!"_

_Still ignoring him Zell carried on, "and he is one of the ol' gang, even if he is a jerk sometimes…"_

_"Zell…" Seifer growled._

_"…but…and it pains me ta say this, I think Seifer would make a good SeeD…well…" Zell took a deep breath then the next lot of words gushed out quickly, "when he isn't being such an arrogant asshole that is."_

_Seifer frowned not sure whether he should be angry or not, "Zell you are the only person I know who can insult someone and be nice in the same breath." He shook his head not sure what the little guy was doing._

_All through this Quistis looked from one blond to the other not sure why Zell was in the office in the first place. She raised an eyebrow, "Zell what are you doing in here? If I remember correctly this appointment time is Seifer's."_

_Zell shrugged, "I happen ta be here and…" he looked at Seifer with sincerity, "if Seifer needs someone ta vouch for him, I have volunteered myself…Hyne only knows why…but I want ta do this."_

_That was it for Seifer, he was shocked at first and when it finally hit him what Zell was saying, Quistis could only watch in awe as the emerald eyes softened towards the petite blond._

**_End of Flashback_**

Seeing that softened expression made her rethink about kicking Seifer's sorry ass out of the office and instead give him a chance and two months probation to prove himself.

The rest is history, and Seifer had proven himself time and time again by passing all the tests with flying colours. Even Squall finally realised that Seifer was serious and decided he was ready to go on missions with other members of SeeD.

It was only unfortunate that Seifer was on a mission now with Rinoa and Irvine; they weren't due back until tomorrow. Quistis knew that Seifer would guard Zell with his life…just like Squall would! Especially after the unfortunate episode that caused Zell to have a breakdown.

She shuddered at this and every time she thought about it, her chest would tighten. She had a lot of time for Zell and when he came out of the closet she was proud of him and stood by him all the way and would always do so, as they all would…now…

As for Squall, he remained motionless in the seat facing Quistis; he was pissed off and wondered why he had to baby-sit Zell.

He knew for a fact that Zell wouldn't like it one bit, and Squall had more respect for the little blond than anyone realised. Why else would he bother to write Zell letters? To amuse himself…No! He wrote to Zell because believe it or not, he liked the little blond, even if he was annoying at times.

Admittedly the letters were impersonal; Squall had a lot to learn about being free with his words. For a long time he has used body language and it's a hard habit to break. He still had trouble but Rinoa has been a good friend and has been trying to help him.

He frowned, Rinoa. She is a lovely person and has a big heart, she is the perfect companion for any male but…Squall just didn't love her the way she deserved to be loved.

Their relationship was very strained at the moment, and he admits it himself. He, Squall is the one with the problems, not her. Sooner or later something has to give because it was getting to the point where he made up all kinds of excuses so he didn't have to kiss her anymore.

It was one big mess, one that had to be sorted before it really gets out of hand and someone really gets hurt. Rinoa deserved better then that and he did love her…he just wasn't in love with her. He finally faced that fact over the last two weeks while she was away on mission with Seifer and Irvine.

He looked up as Quistis stood up quickly from the knock on her door, "come in!"

Xu walked in dazed, a deep blush on her face, her head turning to look behind her then back to Quistis, "um…"

A slim eyebrow rose as Quistis looked at her friend Xu who was acting out of character…was she blushing? Quistis was intrigued; the normally self assured Xu looked…ruffled.

Even Squall had to look at Xu, she always had command of what she was going to say, until now that is. He crossed his arms turning to look at Quistis with his slender eyebrow raised.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Xu, what is it?"

Xu coughed her face going redder than it already was, "um…Z-Zell is here for his 0900 hours appointment."

Eyes lighting up, Quistis took her glasses off and smiled warmly, "show him in then," missing the fact that her friend stuttered.

Squall tensed, not looking forward to the blond being told he was on six months probation. Leaning his elbows on his knee, he lifted his right hand to his scar and began caressing it slowly.

He looked up sharply when he heard Quistis glasses drop to her desk with a thud, a gasp issuing from her mouth. Frowning he turned to see what had rattled her and nearly fell out of his seat, he barely managed to keep his face straight but his eyes did widen slightly with shock.

Zell?!

Squall appraised the petite blond trying not to stare too long but he couldn't help it, the transformation was incredible! And stunning! Squall had to fight a blush as he could feel his face heat up.

Zell's hair had grown so long and Squall felt his hand twitch and clenched it into a tight fist, anything to stop himself from reaching out.

"Zell?!" This was from Quistis, but Squall could only agree with her, hell, she only echoed what he had thought. Nine months vacation has obviously done Zell a lot of good…a helluva lot of good at that. Even the way he stood there with self assurance and coolness, it was such a vast difference…what the hell happened while Zell was away?!

Squall shook his head sitting back in the chair, and crossed his arms silently watching the blond, too shocked to say anything.

He watched as Quistis finally got over the shock and rushed forward and enveloped Zell with a tight hug saying softly, "I'm glad you're back Zell."

The petite blond flinched at first then slowly relaxed and hugged her back. "It's good to be back Di…er…Quistis."

They broke a part and Squall could only stare as the blond looked towards him, "Good to see yo…ya to D…Squall."

Squall frowned at Zell's words, he was stuttering and looked like he wanted to kick himself and what surprised him was the way he answered Zell in return, because Quistis looked at back him like he had two heads.

"Good to have you back Zell." Squall wished the floor would open up and swallow him because his voice suddenly decided to go husky, and he violently fought the blush that started to steal across his cheeks.

Squall grit his teeth inwardly berating himself. Great, bloody great! What the hell was up with him, and why oh why did Zell have to come back looking like that!! In tight leather pants and looking so damn hot!!

An inward groan and the signs of a headache coming on, Squall closed his eyes trying to shut the image out as he breathed to control whatever the hell emotion that was running through him like quick silver.

The thought of the next six months of babysitting Zell, was beginning to look like six months of pure torture…

"It's good to be back Di…er…Quistis." His arms tightened around her until he finally released her again.

Dia'Zell wanted to kick himself. He wasn't even in the presence of Zell's friends for five minutes and he was making mistakes already, it was just seeing Quistis again, smiling no less, not like the last time he saw Dia'Quistis.

She had betrayed Dia'Squall causing him pain and grief. Her hatred that slowly burned within her soul surfaced to her cold blue eyes and her hunger for power finally led her towards Lior'Raijin, the seducer and dark sorcerer that was slowly ravaging his home world.

A trap was laid for Dia'Squall and he almost died back then. Fortunately Dia'Zell with the help of Dia'Seifer and Lior'Irvine discovered the plan and rescued him from her clutches, the scars on Dia'Squall's body a reminder to them all to be wary of who you trust.

Shaking this memory away he turned towards Squall and was amazed at the difference from this Squall to Dia'Squall at home, the scar, but mostly the attitude. No nonsense Squall who had trouble expressing himself.

"Good to see yo…ya to D…Squall."

Shit! Dia'Zell get your damn act together and he looked with surprise as Squall spoke huskily, "Good to have you back Zell." The hairs on his neck stood on end, a tingling sensation going up and down his spine. What the hell!

Dia'Zell was not happy with this sensation; he had never felt it before but he had a fair idea what it meant and frowned. He was here for Dia'Squall and Zell, not himself and until he was certain what Zell wanted to do he had no rights to anything here in this world, nothing at all because there would be no going back.

****

**Dia'Squall's Office – (Balamb AW250)**

Sitting behind his desk, Dia'Squall rested his chin on his hands watching as Dia'Seifer carefully outlined Zell's tattoo with yellow then red permanent ink, which on skin wasn't so permanent…but it would stay on a lot longer than any other paint until a true tattooist did the real thing.

As for Zell's hair, that was no problem. Not everyone here had long hair; it's just that in his unit, the majority of them wore braids as a signature of their group. But that was the least of his worries, it was Zell's attitude and the way Zell spoke where they might have real problems.

To make matters worse they had a meeting with Lia'Selphie in half an hour and they didn't really have time to teach Zell how Dia'Zell behaved. They would have to wing it and Dia'Squall never winged it…until now that is, only because he had no choice.

His main concern was for Zell, he didn't want him to regret his decision, he wanted him to be happy and not have to worry about anything…he didn't want him to leave. Was he being selfish?

Perhaps. But yesterday they just sat and talked, with Zell asking questions about what was happening here in this world, and Dia'Squall couldn't take his eyes of him, even if he wanted to. He was so different from his blood brother, so beautiful and his eyes were full of life…

Dia'Zell would've laughed if he was here but he wasn't. It was the only thing Dia'Squall regretted about all this, his blood brother not being here with him.

He was only glad that Dia'Seifer was here to help; the God's only knew that Lior'Irvine was busy counter spelling and re-energising their warding crystal balls to protect them from the abnormal magic that has sprung up recently.

Sighing deeply Dia'Squall sat back his eyes never leaving the blond and knew he would protect him no matter what happens. He smirked; he really should worry about himself because if Lia'Selphie ever finds out where Dia'Zell really was then he would be in deep dragon shit!

The parallel crystal pool was entrusted to his care because of the consequences that could happen if it was to fall into the wrong hands. Not many knew of the parallel crystal pool, and very few knew of its existence here on Balamb. Dia'Squall could only thank the God's that he never revealed it to Dia'Quistis. If Lior'Raijin ever found out, the war upon them would multiply tenfold.

The only ones who knew it was in his care was Dia'Zell, Dia'Seifer, Lior'Irvine and Lia'Selphie plus her counsellors. The mistress had warned him that it wasn't to be used for anything and wondered why they had it in the first place. It was a mystery and one he tried not to take advantage of until he found Zell's world, quite by accident and he wasn't going to regret that moment for anything.

The petite blond called out for help and Dia'Squall couldn't help but look to see what was happening. What he saw saddened him and gripped at his heart. It was the day he cursed his parallel self for being a blind idiot, but secretly, Dia'Squall was glad that the Squall in that world didn't know what was right in front of him because Dia'Squall wanted Zell for himself.

They also discovered other parallel worlds and they watched them in fascination. As for Dia'Zell he was alright until he discovered one world where he was a female…married to Dia'Seifer. Dia'Zell was not amused at all and stopped looking at other worlds.

He looked up at the knock on the door and watched as Dia'Seifer briskly hid the inks and brush pushing Zell towards the seat by Dia'Squall's desk.

Dia'Squall looked at each of them in the room, waiting for them to nod that they were ready. As for Zell he looked a bit shell shocked and pale, but there was nothing he could do for him at the moment.

With brusqueness he said, "Enter!"

He was surprised as one of the counsellors entered but stood up out of respect bowing curtly and noticed with relief that Zell did the same.

"Counsellor Lia'Jenkin's?"

Counsellor Lia'Jenkin's was a wise old man, with an angular face, wide eyes of soft brown that held shrewdness and wisdom within them. His long white hair cascaded down his back to his waist like pure silk, his white beard falling just below his chin. He wore a long silver satin/silk gown that whispered around his ankles as he walked further into the room, his red/gold brocade sash accentuating his trim figure. His leather sandals barely making a sound as he stopped in front of Dia'Squall's desk.

"Dia'Squall, Dia'Zell and Dia'Seifer, May the God's bless you all." He then sat down, his eyes locked on Zell, squinting shrewdly and watching as the blond sat down nervously.

Dia'Squall hardened his face trying not to act suspicious and sat down himself, beckoning Dia'Seifer to sit beside Lia'Jenkins. "May the God's blessing be on you too Counsellor."

Lia'Jenkin's smiled warmly still watching Zell. "Dia'Zell you have cut your hair?"

Blushing Zell swallowed nervously. Crap this was all he needed and he didn't want Dia'Squall or Dia'Seifer to get into any trouble so he took a deep breath, praying to Hyne that he could get through this.

His voice trembled slightly but it was the best he could do, "I felt like a change…aa…Counsellor." His fists clenched tightly he managed to keep his face emotionless, but inside he felt like he was dying.

Dia'Squall lips twitched but he remained silent.

The soft brown eyes intensified and bored their way through the blonds, well that's how it felt to Zell anyway. But he held the wise mans stare, not blinking for a moment, but Hyne it was hard for him because all he wanted to do was stand up and run like hell.

Lia'Jenkin nodded abruptly then smiled warmly, "yes, change is certainly here and that's why I was sent to see you three."

Not realising he was holding his breath, Dia'Squall released it slowly, the tension in the room very thick. "Has something happened Counsellor?"

The wise man nodded, "yes", his eyes wide with innocence but Dia'Squall knew the wise one was hiding something.

"I had a visit from Lady Lia'Nida this morning."

Dia'Squall stiffened then quickly looked at Dia'Seifer who was becoming nervous as much as he was. Crap! He had forgotten about Lady Lia'Nida. She would know of any changes because she was the high priestess of the…**_oracle_**.

Fuck!

T.B.C.

**Authors Note**: Well sorry it took so long folks, life has been busy, but for the good.


End file.
